Karma Ashcroft
Karma Ashcroft is the deuteragonist of Faking It. She is the best friend of Amy Raudenfeld. She is a junior at Hester High School. Karma is portrayed by Katie Stevens. Personality Karma is the most flawed out of the five main characters. Throughout the show she can be observed as the most "real" representation of a high school teenager. Karma is a flirtatious young girl who will do anything to gain popularity. She is incredibly insecure and can be overwhelmingly jealous. Even so, Karma is also one to fight for what she believes in and to stand by those she loves. She has always been a loyal friend and accepts Amy for who she is, even when Amy admits her feelings towards her. Physical Appearance Karma has auburn hair and green eyes. Season One Pilot We first see her as she calls Amy to go over the plan to make them popular. She is interrupted by her mother bring some tea. After closing the door on her she continues talk to Amy. At school she has on glasses and is pretending to be blind. Her ruse doesn't last long as she catches something coming in her direction. After Liam introduces himself, she becomes nervous and runs away. At Shane's party she sees Liam and gets up to get drinks. After getting the drinks she turns and bumps into him and faints. After recovering she and Liam are sitting on the couch and she is wearing his jacket. She is told to stay away from Liam by Brandy. She says she was planning on it. She explains to Liam why he should be thanksful for women. She has a question face as he says he is glad to have a lesbian around to explain this stuff. Amy comes and drags her away before she can ask. Before they can leave Shane makes a point of outing them and making them homecoming queens. As she and Amy are waiting for the bus she says they should go along with the lesbian thing and see how it plays out. At school she says yes to the photoshoot of her and Amy and kisses her cheek before running off. She is seen rubbing a pregnant girls stomach before Amy comes. They discuss their fake relationship and she is happy when Amy agrees to continue it. After putting on her fake eyelashes she sees Liam and goes up to him. She explains her art piece and they kiss. In the locker room she says how kissing Liam felt before she and Amy fight on if they should keep doing this and is told to find a new girlfriend. She is eating lunch when Liam comes up to her. She says she and Amy broke up and that they were just different people. She goes to find Amy at the top of a high building and apologises saying that she wants to be popular but if it means losing Amy then she won't do it. She is happy that Amy will continue the lie with her. She and Amy go to the homecoming gathering where Lauren says they ae faking it. She says they can explain before Amy pulls her into a kiss. After they pull apart she says, "Way to sell it!" before she leaves Amy. Homecoming Out Within 24 hours of the kiss, Karma has created an in-depth dossier to guide Amy through faking her lesbian love and come out to her ultra-liberal parents. Their reaction is to shower Karma with love, so much that it almost makes you wonder how their relationship with her will suffer when they learn the truth. Karma is still infatuated with Liam. However, she doesn’t want to completely fall in love with him. In fact, she wants to save herself but at the same time she wants to make sure that she’s really in love with him before she actually gets with him. In fact, Karma nearly went all the way with Liam in the art room. Karma knows that Amy would support her but her best friend/fake girlfriend is concerned if Karma gets caught and she could cause trouble in Hester High School, who would see them as liars. At the homecoming dance, Karma and Amy win homecoming king and queen! Later, Liam wants Karma to his car and she immediately calls Amy to tell her she’s about to go lose her virginity in Liam’s car. Amy is worried, but Karma is sure about it. Karma later on realizes what Liam’s real intentions were and found out that Liam doesn’t really have feelings for her. This made her back off and promised herself that she’s going to make Liam love her. We Shall Overcompensate The episode starts with Karma and Amy sitting on a blanket chatting about secret boyfriends and their fake romance when Karma kisses Amy. Karma takes a picture of the kiss and posts it showing that she didn't really want to kiss Amy, she just did it to keep up her popularity. Karma says the concern that maybe Amy isn’t reaping the benefits of their situation. She even helpfully suggests that Amy go out and get her own secret boyfriend. Later, Liam is involved with a school-wide protest against Skwerkle, a tech company that wants to make a massive donation to Hester in exchange for access to all the students’ private communications. Liam protests because he is deeply committed to appearing to be deeply committed to social justice, and Karma protests because she is deeply committed to impressing Liam. To impress Liam and get his attention away from Soleil, Karma chains herself up to the cafeteria. Liam walks up to say that he applauds Karma’s dedication, but she is blocking the door for Soleil. Karma ups the ante by declaring a hunger strike. To attempt to distract the students from their hunger pangs, Soleil suggests an open mic. Karma goes up to the stage and breaks out one of her original songs. The song is partially about Liam, sure. But one gets the sense, both from the lyrics and Karma’s meaningful eye contact, that it is at least partly about Amy too. At the lockers, Amy vents her jealousy at Karma. After all, singing was their special thing, and suddenly she is sharing it with someone else. Know Thy Selfie Karma's parents bring their juice truck to Hester, and Karma is extremely embarrassed. They want her to put on a vegetable costume and help them hand out samples, but she refuses. However after thinking about it for a while, she reconsiders and comes back to the truck only to find that Liam is already handing out samples and hanging out with her parents. Karma is still furious at him for getting in the car with a Skwerkel representative and presumably sleeping with her. She calls him out for this and Liam is completely shocked. He tells her that he didn't sleep with the woman he was getting in the car with because she is his sister. Then Liam tells Karma that it was actually his family that founded the Skwerkel Company and he is the only one that is against the corporate side of things. Karma and Liam have a bonding moment as they both talk about their family issues: Liam had a rough childhood because he didn't want to be like his family and Karma believes her parents like the fact that she's a lesbian more than they like her. Remember the Croquembouche After catching up and reconciling, both Karma and Amy are friends again. Karma in fact bursts in Amy’s room with a bag full of ice cream and movies and an idea: to have a girls weekend. The word “lesbians” or “Liam” won’t be mentioned; Karma even turns off her phone. There’s a slight problem with their plan because this weekend is also the bridal shower of Amy's mom, Farrah. The next day an annoyed Lauren drives Karma and Amy down to Dallas but she gets in a fight with Lauren in the way. Karma tries to make them play 20 questions to break the tension. Finally when they arrive at the bakery it appears to be closed and Lauren screams while Karma and Amy exchange smiles and try not to burst out in laughter. But the laughter ceases when in her freak out mode, Lauren mentions that she’s the maid of honor for Farrah's wedding and not Amy. This makes Amy have a sad look on her face. Then the girls manage to get into the bakery and made it back in time for the bridal shower, croquembouche in hand. Of course, Lauren receives all the credit for the work which makes Amy jealous. At the bridal shower, Amy goes ballistic and ends up destroying the croquembouche throwing chunks of it at Lauren. Amy heads to her room to see Karma waiting for her. The two talk about what just happened, and Amy apologizes to Karma for the flubbed “girl’s weekend”. Karma doesn’t mind one bit. “I always have fun with you,” she says. She then goes into detail about how their lives could be in the future with their friendship still intact, never forgetting about that stupid croquembouche. In much better spirits, Amy lets Karma spill on all things Liam (we all know she was dying to say something!). When Karma goes home later that night, she finds Liam waiting for her at her car. He explains to her that he has "integrity" and while Karma maybe cool with an open relationship, he isn’t (for once) and doesn't want to get in the way of their relationship. And as he kisses her on the forehead and is about to leave, Karma opens up her mouth and yells, “We could have a threesome.” and the episode ends. Three to Tango We open up with Karma telling Amy about her “three way” idea. Amy immediately shoots her down. There’s no way she’s having a threesome, she explains. At school, Shane tells Amy she should go along with it. After all, Karma wouldn’t suggest the idea if she didn’t feel something for Amy. He sees it as an opportunity for Amy to figure out her feelings for Karma once and for all. As Shane leaves for a yoga session, Karma arrives and Amy accepts the threesome proposition. Amy and Karma meet up with Liam to set up their threesome. Turns out, Liam didn’t think the girls would go through with it. They reassure him that lesbians always keep their word. They decide to meet Saturday. Karma and Amy go lingerie shopping. Well Karma does; Amy is just there for her opinion. Karma unveils her garment of choice and needless to say Amy’s mouth drops at the sight. Karma takes this as worry, but Amy reassures her she’s not backing out unless Karma is. The two decide that a run-through is much needed. Karma and Amy suit up in Amy’s mom’s trench coats. As soon as Karma enters, it’s time to get serious. Opposite from one another, they practice taking their coats off. Karma notices Amy’s wearing a wife beater and shorts. “I was trying to be authentic,” she states. After Amy’s taken off Karma’s coat, the two begin to slowly lean into one another. Just when Amy thinks they’ll kiss, Karma ruins it by placing her hand on top of her mouth. Practice is over. Karma can barely contain her excitement for the “losing of her V-Card.” “I wish you could be there.” Confused, Amy states that she will. That’s when Karma reveals her true intentions. All along Karma wanted Amy to make up an excuse to leave before anything got too hot and heavy, leaving Karma and Liam alone. The threesome date finally arrives. All three members begin by awkwardly sitting on the motel bed with Karma and Amy wearing their trench coats. Amy breaks the awkwardness by saying “Is this a staring contest or a threesome?” She confidently stands up and takes off her trench coat to reveal ridiculously sexy lingerie. Needless to say both Karma and Liam are flabbergasted. Still in control, Amy begins to take off Karma’s trench coat all while telling her “girlfriend” to relax (Oh and Liam is on the bed with his mouth open while this is going on). The two kiss and adorably repeat the same lines as their first kiss in the Pilot: “Woah.” “I know.” But this time, both girls seem to have gotten something out of that kiss (Karma‘s eyes say it all). Unfortunately, Liam takes the advice Tommy gave him earlier about kissing the girl you find least attractive first and begins to kiss Amy. Karma, with tears in her eyes, can’t partake in this and instantly leaves. Faking Up Is Hard to Do The episode opens up with Amy and Karma talking at the latter's house. Amy is trying to figure out why Karma ran out of their threesome but Karma refuses to talk about it. She just says that the whole thing was a bad idea and it got out of hand. Karma says that she and Amy should now end their fake relationship. She puts her US Weekly subscription to good use and lays out a four-step, celebrity-approved plan to announce their split to their adoring public at Hester High. Amy nods and smiles as she always does with Karma’s plan, but at the first opportunity, she runs to Shane for advice. He thinks that Karma is confused after their kiss and is freaking out because she may have real feelings for their fake relationship. When Amy lays out the timeline for Shane (Amy and Karma kissed, then Amy and Liam kissed, then Karma ran) he thinks Karma may have just gotten jealous and bolted. Later, when the lunch lady asks Amy where Karma is, she says that she is just focusing on her studies. The lunch lady knows this means they are break up and spreads the news. Soon the whole school knows about Amy and Karma's breakup. Karma wasn’t quite ready for the news to go viral, but now that the story is out the only thing they can do is control the message. She goes to talk to Liam, who is not happy. He is loitering around the art room working out his feelings in sculpture. He is very upset about the potential damage to his reputation. He reminds Karma that he told her before that he does not want to go down in the school’s yearbooks as the guy who broke up the school’s cutest couple. He may be a womanizing hookup artist with a hair gel addiction, but he’s no home wrecker. Ugh, these two narcissists deserve each other. Karma swears that her breakup with Amy had nothing to do with him, but when she won’t tell him the real reason, he doesn’t believe her. Karma informs Amy that they are going to sit down with the school’s Tumblr (is that a thing?) and tell their tragic tale of love lost. Karma’s not above making up a few to make herself look good in the eyes of Liam. When she sees a photo of Amy and Liam seemingly holding each other (in reality they were trying to get past each other in the hallway) Karma tells the school’s Tumblr’s girl reporter that she and Amy broke up because of Amy’s sex addiction. When she tells Amy what she said, Amy announces that they are breaking up. For real. It last about five minutes. Then Karma takes over the school’s video broadcast system and — with full faculty approval — apologizes for inviting Liam into a threesome and hurting everyone involved, including Amy, who is the most important person in the world to her. That’s good enough for Amy, who runs to the library and has a big on-camera make up with Karma. Once Karma and Amy have made up as BFFs, Karma admits that she let their fake relationship get out of control and promises to spend the rest of her life making it up to Amy. She also thinks they should break up their fake relationship in a few weeks when everything blows over. Amy has to go along with it because she still hasn’t told Karma about her real feelings and Karma is too narcissistic to notice. As soon as humanly possible, Karma goes to tell Liam the news: She and Amy are faking getting back together to get out of the gossip cycle. Liam has news, too: He has grown a heart and has real feelings for Karma. To celebrate, they hookup inside the "sex box" he made. Burnt Toast The episode starts with Karma sitting in Liam's shirt trying to mound some clay pottery on the machine. Liam comes up behind her shirtless and says 'here let me show you' after Karma states that ' it is harder than it looks'. He then puts his arms around her and puts his hands over hers to reach the clay. Karma then turns her head and begins to kiss Liam and at that moment the clay becomes erratic and splashes over them because they were not paying attention to it. They laugh and Liam wipes Karma's face of the clay with a cloth. When Karma says 'what' when Liam is staring at her he says 'nothing, I'm happy, you make me happy'. Karma responds by saying 'you make me happy too'. Liam asks why they can't be together in the open but Karma says it will only be a little while longer. Liam asks how long and Karma says just until she and Amy can tell everyone quietly that they have broken up and then after a respectful mourning period. When she tells him it may be 6 months top he is shocked and thinks it is like 'forever'. He asks if Amy is ok with this as he doesn't like lying but Karma lies by saying that she is ok with it. Liam says he needs to go and asks if he can meet Karma again here tomorrow but Karma reminds him that it is Amy's moms wedding. The next scene is where Amy and Karma are in Amy's room and Amy is reading out off some cards what her speech to the wedding guests is going to be. Karma listens while putting a flower in Amy's hair. When Amy finishes reading the card Karma says do you want my super supportive opinion or tough love opinion hinting that the speech was not that good. Amy asks if it was that bad and then says 'I hate this sh**'. Karma reassures her to speak from her heart. Amy says 'what if my heart says something really stupid that it can never take back'. Karma says that wont happen and then Amy's mom comes in'. Amy and her mom start talking by the door and then further back in the room Karma gets a text of Liam saying 'Thinking of you...' When Amy asks who was on the phone, Karma lies and says it was her mom. The next scene is Liam in his car receiving a text from Karma saying 'How's Withdrawal' he replies by saying 'torture'. Shane comes into the car and is convinced that Pablo wants him as he keeps posting photos that will capture Shane's attention. When Shan shows Liam a picture of Pablo and Lauren he sees Karma in the background. He then tells Shane that he should tell Pablo to move on and they should crash the wedding. It is clear that Liam has ulterior motives as he wants to see Karma though. Next scene is Bruce and Amy's mom dancing while Karma, Amy and Amy's grandma are sitting on chairs watching. Amy's grandma asks for her alcoholic flask back as she won't get through the ceremony unless she is drunk, Amy nods at Karma who gives the flask back. Amy's grandma called Karma Carmen and asks her to get drink for her. Karma taps a waiter in the back asking for a drink and is shocked to see it is Liam. He pulls her to one side and they start kissing as Karma says he is not supposed to be here. Pablo and Lauren are talking and Shan overhears Lauren say that he is not a very nice person; Shane looks disappointed and walks off. When straight up by Paula Abdul plays Karma says to Liam this is our song, he looks confused and she says it is her and Amy' song. Karma and Amy approach each other and start a dance routine as the rest of the guests watch on smiling. Liam looks on perplexed and slightly jealous. Amy and Karma giggle and fall to the floor to the embarrassment of Farrah , Amy's mom who sternly asks if she can have a word with Amy. The next scene is Farrah and Bruce eating the cake. Amy reveals to Karma that her mom grounded her for 2 weeks. Karma discourages Amy from getting revenge on her mom and Amy responds by saying that Karma knows her better than she knows herself. The speeches are about to begin with Lauren just as Liam entices Karma under one of the tables with him. Liam and Karma kiss under the table and Karma reassures Liam that Amy and her are not together anymore they are faking it. He says he doesn't like secrets and they only tell each other the truth from now on. She agrees even though she is still lying. Amy says her speech of the cards but it is not impressive, but then when she sees Karma smiling at her she ditches the cards and takes the advice to speak from the heart. She talks about loving a best friend and Karma realizes Amy has feeling for her , but Amy stops smiling when she sees Liam crawl out from under the table. Next scene is Amy in her room and Karma enters. Amy asks why Karma didn't tell her about Liam and Karma says it is because Amy snaps every time she mentions Liam's name. Karma then says she thinks she knows why Amy acts like that and then asks Amy if she has feeling for her. Amy denies but Karma knows she is lying and Amy reveals she has had feelings since the homecoming assembly. Karma asks why Amy didnt tell her and Amy says she was afraid of losing her. Karma says that Amy is confused but Amy says she isn't and that she thinks Karma feels the same. Amy confesses that she loves Karma but Karma says she doesn't love Amy like that. Karma then says she slept with Liam and Amy looks destroyed so barges out as both girls cry. Lauren is listening in and is visibly shocked. Shane and Liam talk and Liam accidently says he is waiting for Karma. Shane then proceeds to tell Liam that Amy does not know about Liam and Karma and that Karma has been lying. Season Two Season 2A The Morning After The season premiere starts off with a startled Amy waking up to Liam in her bed. Karma bursts into the room to make amends with her best friend. Amy immediately hides Liam and tries to get rid of Karma as quickly as possible. After her night with Liam, Amy goes to buy Plan B as soon as she gets the chance, only to run into Karma, who was following her. Karma doesn’t seem to suspect a thing and accepts Amy’s excuse that the medicine is for her mom. Liam wants to tell Karma the truth because secrets are bad, but Amy tells him not to because she is not letting him take away her best friend. Karma tries desperately to win her friend back and, with her mother's advice, even serenades her on her front lawn. Finally, Amy tells Karma that all these big romantic gestures are actually breaking her heart because Karma doesn’t love Amy the way she wants her too.. You Can't Handle The Truth or Dare The episode starts off with Karma walking into the art studio to see Liam, using the excuse of returning his shirt to start a conversation. She asks him what he's working on, he says that it's nothing trying to keep her from seeing it. Karma smiles and calls him humble and steps around him revealing a heart with nails in it. She looks back at him and uses her next class as an excuse to leave. Amy and Karma are in Amy's room going over the schedule of their girl's night. Amy agrees with everything and Karma stands up and takes her shirt off, bringing it back up to her chest when she sees Amy's face apologizing asking if it was weird, saying that she was just trying to act normal. Amy says no and that she really needs to pee. She runs to the bathroom, and invites Lauren to her and Karma's girl's weekend. Karma, Amy and Lauren are shown sitting on the couch. Both Amy and Karma participating in cookie remorse. Lauren chimes in saying that it was disgusting, comparing it to watching two hyenas feeding. Karma tells her that she's not allowed to participate because she didn't eat one. Lauren says that she ate half of one and instead of complaining she'll work it off tomorrow. When Lauren leaves, Karma asks Amy if she's being blackmailed, Amy says no, that she feels bad for her, the whole intersex thing really humanized her. Karma agrees saying that it was easier when they could just hate her. Later, they are all on the couch watching Twilight. Lauren asks if they're going to watch the whole movie on mute. Karma says yes because they can add their own commentary. After rolling her eyes at their commentary she sees Amy and Karma's hands touch and takes Karma's ask for backup to make things even more awkward. First agreeing with Amy's point then agrees with Karma and lets them do the rest. After the topic shifts to soulmates, Lauren then suggests that maybe Jacob is the soulmate that he's been her loyal friend for her whole life. Amy agrees and says that 'Bella' is to dazzled by 'Edward's' skin to see that they'd be perfect together. Karma says that she doesn't feel that way about Jacob even though part of her wishes that she did. Amy says that maybe if she tried, Karma cuts her off by saying that she's in love with Edward. Lauren smiles and asks if they were still talking about Twilight. Amy sinks down in her seat and Karma looks back to the tv. Lisbeth and Leila join the girls, who are now sitting at a table. Amy sets down a glass of green liquid naming the contents (ketchup, chocolate sauce, vinegar, two cups of mayo) before spitting in it, sliding the glass to Lauren. She states that it's not fair that she gets to go first and Amy says that she can always chose truth, to give her friends a chance to get to know her better. Lauren then downs the whole glass, staring at Amy. Ignoring Lisbeth and Leila she choses Karma. Karma picks dare and Lauren dares her to kiss Amy for sixty seconds with tongue. Lisbeth and Leila start clapping and Karma and Amy look uncomfortable. Karma is just about to kiss Amy but stops saying that she chooses truth. Lisbeth and Leila boo her and Lauren asks how sex with Liam is. She says that it's fine. Lisbeth asks Amy the same question. She reminds her about the threesome and Amy says that they didn't go through with it. Karma then asks Lauren truth or dare and she chooses dare. Lauren is sitting down ready to accept her dare, Karma steps forward and starts to shave her head but she stops saying that she can't do it. Lauren sighs and Amy takes the razor saying that she will, but Lauren changes to truth. Amy and Karma look at each other pretending to think about what they should ask. Leading to a series of back and forth questions; Karma to Lauren: Where you born different than the rest of us? Lauren to Karma: Are you in love with Liam Booker? Amy to Lauren: Are you taking hormones? Lauren to Amy: Have you ever masturbated thinking about Karma? Amy looks around and states that she doesn't want to play anymore and leaves the room. Lisbeth turns to Leila and asks if green was even her favorite color. Karma leaves and goes to talk to Amy and her room. They then go over what their new boundaries are and decide that they have to work back up. Karma starts to tickle Amy's feet and they both start to laugh. Lust in Translation Lying Kings and Drama Queens Present Tense The Ecstasy and the Agony Date Expectations Zen and the Art of Pageantry Karmic Retribution Busted Season 2B Stripped The Revengers: Age of the Monocle Future Tense Saturday Fight Live Boiling Point Faking It... Again Prom Scare Nuclear Prom The Deep End School's Out Season Three It's All Good Let's Hear It for the Oye Karmygeddon Jagged Little Heart Third Wheels Spooking It Game On Untitled Ex-Posed Trivia *Karma is afraid of heights. *She hadn't eaten peanut butter in 10 years due to Amy being allergic to it. *Has an older brother named Zen who was in the Peace Corps. *She likes to write songs. *She plays guitar and sings. *She has one leg that's shorter than the other. *She lost her virginity to Liam Booker in the episode "Faking Up Is Hard to Do". *Karma faked being a lesbian to become popular. Gallery Click here to see Karma's gallery. Videos Category:Main Characters Category:Amy's Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 characters